1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board assembly sheet, and more particularly to a wired circuit board assembly sheet in which a plurality of wired circuit boards are formed.
2. Description of Related Art
A wired circuit board is usually produced in the form of a wired circuit board assembly sheet in which a plurality of wired circuit boards are formed in a single sheet, and each of the wired circuit boards is appropriately cut away from the wired circuit board assembly sheet for use in a variety of electric and electronic equipment (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-201085).